


The Many Ways To Use Mutfruit

by Rogue21



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, I found out what you can do with a mutfruit, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex, Smut, mutfruit, mutfruit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock was always giving me pointers on improving my ‘apocalyptic sex life’ but when I went to ask him about using food during sex, I wasn’t expecting mutfruit to be one suggestion I ended up using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Ways To Use Mutfruit

I had a pretty view of Sanctuary Hills from the brand new bedroom I had built above the main house, it was a private bedroom with a balcony view and a lot of nice furnishings I had managed to find on my travels. It was mine and Cread’s place to escape during radiation storms and when we were exhausted from travelling. And also the reason Hancock decided to start giving me advice on how to improve my sex life. And if he wasn’t advising me on the best position to achieve orgasm, he was telling me all about how he’s nailing Nick Valentine.

“Did I tell you how he does this thing when you-,” Hancock began.

“Not what I came to ask you about Hancock, I have a serious question,” I told him as we drank vodka martinis he’d made especially for our chat.

“Alright what can I do for you, I notice Cread hasn’t been around for the past couple of days, you two having problems?” Hancock asked me.

“What no, he’s off with Danse helping him out with some Brotherhood bullshit, Danse actually offered him two hundred caps to help him out,” I told him.

“So what do you need?” Hancock asked.

“I need…sex advice, Danse radioed in saying he and Cread are going to be back around sunset and I want to do something special for him, not boring or weird,” I told him.

“You’re giving me little to suggest then…have you ever used food before?” he asked me. I thought carefully, never with Cread, and never before the war.

“No never used food…wow my pre-war sex life was super boring,” I replied realising how very little I had done. “But food, what like whipped cream and strawberries that kind of thing?” I asked him.

“I was thinking more along the lines of mutfruit, you ever tried it?” Hancock asked me showing me one.

“But it’s so tiny,” I said to him confused on I’d use it.

“This isn’t a ripe one that’s why, the ripe ones are much bigger, big enough to…” Hancock said as he made a motion of clasping his left hand around his right arm and slowly sliding it up and down. Looking at it, I didn’t need to ask what he meant.

“You want me to put a mutfruit on Cread’s dick and what…eat it?” I asked him.

“No, no, no doll, mutfruit glows when you mix their juices with...certain fluids, it’s the radiation see…maybe you should both take a Rad-X first before you try this, you see when you put it on him, you get him to come, let the magic happen and then you eat it, it creates this incredible sensation for the both of you,” Hancock said. I glanced at him, somehow I wasn’t sure Cread was going to let me put a radiative fruit on his dick.

“You want to do what to MacCready?” Piper suddenly said appearing out of nowhere.

“Piper…how much of that did you hear?” I asked her feeling the blood rush to my face in embarrassment.

“Only enough to know that I’ve heard there are actually three ways to use Mutfruit during sex, number one is Hancock’s dick sucking idea, now the second one is just mixing it with Jet and getting this super intense aphrodisiac that’ll probably get you pregnant, but I would avoid that I hear it turns sperm into something fierce, but the third, the third is all about you Blue,” Piper said taking a seat next to me.

“You’ve used it too then,” Hancock said slightly impressed by Piper’s knowledge of mutfruit sex.

“Of course Hancock, it was with this girl back in Diamond City, see what you do Blue is Cread has to get most of the mutfruit juices all over his tongue, mixing it with saliva and such and you just let him go to town on your pussy, trust me it give you the most incredible orgasm ever, the juices are so sweet and tingly that it makes you melt and when me and my girl Hannah tried that in DC…oh man,” Piper explained to me as she seemed to drift off into a daydream about her girlfriend.

“Won’t that just give me an infection?” I asked her.

“Rad-X is your friend girl,” Piper said slapping my back. This seemed too strange, why would a radioactive fruit be used as a sex food? I needed a third opinion, which probably seemed like a bad idea at the time.

“Hey Valentine,” I shouted over to Nick as he walked past. “Have you ever used mutfruit in sex?”

“Only all the time, does wonders for the circuits, it’s like a natural lubricant,” he said to me.

“That’s not helpful, but thanks,” I called to him. The Deacon arrived.

“Perhaps Deacon can help, hey Deacon,” I called to Deacon. He walked over to us.

“Need something?” he asked us.

“Sex question Deacon, you ever used mutfruit?” Piper asked him.

“Who’s asking?” Deacon inquired.

“Blue, she wants to do something hot for MacCready when he and Danse get back,” she told him. I let my head hit the table we were sitting at, this was embarrassing.

“Oh man there are so many ways to use mutfruit during sex, it’s like a post-apocalyptic aphrodisiac,” Deacon told us. “One time, I was with this girl, squeezed the juices all over her breasts and just licked it all up, there’s also mixing it with Jet, mixing it with Psycho, letting it be absorbed into the skin, there’s also eating it and going down on a girl, eating it and sucking a guy off, just plain eating it, there’s also letting some of the juices soak into your dick so that it’s like a lubricant and you both get orgasms, there’s a lot of ways it can be used, I’m surprised you don’t know the ways it can be used,” Deacon explained to me.

“It’s not like I knew people were going to be using radioactive fruit for sex in the future, it’s been two hundred years,” I told him.

“That makes sense, well perhaps you can use one of our suggestions,” Deacon replied before walking away. I turned back to Piper and Hancock who shrugged.

“You can always do that thing I suggested last time,” Hancock said.

“No, we tried that and I ended up falling off the bed,” I told him straight off the bat.

“Well, you’ve got a choice between mutfruit and boring sex,” Hancock said getting up. “Go with the fruit, you won’t regret it,” he advised me. Piper followed after him and I went and stared at the unripe mutfruit, perhaps Hancock was on to something.

I examined our mutfruit trees and picked two of the ripest juiciest ones I could find and a smaller ripe one, when Hancock saw me browsing the trees he gave me a thumbs up. I returned to my bedroom with the mutfruits and got rid of most of my armour leaving me in the road leathers and waited.

When sunset came, I saw Danse and Cread walking into Sanctuary Hills, Danse was easy to see as he never took off that power armour suit, as I saw Cread I had figured out what I wanted to do with that mutfruit, I had two Rad-X’s on hand mostly because I knew we were both going to need it. I lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling, I could only imagine what inappropriate things Hancock and Piper were telling Cread.

“I cannot believe I’m doing this,” I said to myself, I would have preferred regular vanilla sex. The door opened and Cread walked in, I sat up and smiled at him, he didn’t seem exhausted but rather eager. “How did that thing with Danse go?” I asked him.

“Danse made us rest up at Red Rocket because he said and I quote ‘you need your strength for what’s to come tonight’ you know what he meant right?” Cread asked me removing his shoulder armour. I wondered why Hancock and Piper were by the radio.

“I’m going to kill Hancock,” I muttered to myself.

“Hancock also said you had a ‘juicy surprise’ for me as well, something good I hope,” Cread said joining me on the bed.

“Now I’m really going to kill him, that’s the last time I confide in him,” I said.

“He didn’t suggest that thing again did he, I mean was great for me, but you did fall off the bed,” Cread said to me.

“No thank God,” I replied.

“Great because I actually have something in mind,” he said kissing me.

“Really?” I asked him intrigued.

“Oh yes,” he replied kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around him and he pushed me onto my back climbing over me. It didn’t take long for our clothes to get scattered across the room as he planted kisses down my stomach before he got to my thighs and began to kiss them softly.

“Wait,” I said reaching for one of the mutfruits. “Eat this first,” I said. Cread gave me a puzzled looked but didn’t question it as I fed him the mutfruit. He soon went back to kissing my thighs and then began to kiss and lick my clit. I realised at the point Piper was onto something, the juices of the fruit added a sharp tingle to my lower body, a sensation that coursed through me. Quickly, I swallowed a Rad-X as the juices began to mix in with my wetness, leaving a long sensational feeling that began to cause me to slowly writhe in pleasure.

“Oh God,” I muttered as he let his tongue do all the work, his hands gripping me tight. I grabbed onto his hair, letting my fingers run through them as I felt the tingles of the mutfruit juice spread across me, I could feel within me a climbing sensation, reaching higher to that peak of pleasure, reaching out like a hand, there on the horizon it lay and I craved it.

“Oh God,” I cried as I reached it and felt myself plummeting down, my body writhed as I felt everything shatter around me. I fell back, breathless as Cread climbed back over me, our bodies pressed together, everything felt sensitive on me. “Wow, I didn’t know it could do that,” I said to him.

“Neither did I, is it the radiation?” Cread said.

“I don’t know, but we’re not done yet, it’s my turn,” I said pushing him so he was lying on his back and I was on top of him. I leaned over and grabbed one of the other Mutfruits, one I had managed to hollow out slightly so it would fit. “I’d take a Rad-X first,” I warned him. He leaned over and grabbed the other Rad-X pill and swallowed.

“Interestingly enough, I’m curious to see where this goes,” Cread told me as he lay back.

“Me too,” I said gently pushing the fruit over his erection.

“Wow, that actually feels quite good,” he said letting out a slight moan as I slid the fruit down him. I smiled and leaned down taking him in my mouth. I hoped Hancock was right and it would feel good for Cread. Slowly I moved the fruit up and down him, some of the berries bursting against his skin, his breathing began to get heavy, slowly muttering my name and variations of ‘oh God’ I could feel his hips bucking as he grabbed my hair.

“Please, God,” he breathed. “Stop,” he said, I did so and looked up at him.

“I’d rather finish inside you,” he told me. I took the fruit off him, the juices left glistening on his erection.

“Alright then,” I said dropping it on the floor and grabbing the third and final mutfruit and eating it. The juices burst in my mouth as I kissed him and he pulled me onto him, sliding into me with ease. The juices left on him created another tingling sensation with me as I clung onto him, he kissed my neck as our hips moved in sync, my breathing rapid, each thrust pulsating and each kiss sharp.

“Oh Cread,” I muttered against him as I found his mouth and kissed him again.

“God I love you,” he muttered against my lips. With one more thrust, I felt him come within me, his breathing dropped to shallow breaths as my hips movements slowed and I pulled him into a hug, I didn’t want him out of me, not yet anyway. I just wanted to savour this moment. This odd, sweaty, sticky moment. I looked at Cread, running my hand through his hair and smiling. I loved him.

“I never knew you could do that with mutfruit,” he said to me.


End file.
